This disclosure relates to a clutch and, more particularly, to a mechanical clutch that limits relatively high-speed, unlubricated gas turbine engine fan operation.
Turbomachines, such as gas turbine engines, typically include a fan, a turbine section, a compressor section, and a combustor section. Turbomachines may employ a geared architecture connecting the fan and the turbine section.
Air moving through a non-operating gas turbine engine may rotate (i.e., windmill) the fan of the gas turbine engine. In some examples, the gas turbine engine is one of a group of engines that propels an aircraft during flight, and windmilling occurs if the gas turbine engine shuts down during flight. In other examples, wind moving though a gas turbine engine parked on the ground causes windmilling. Gas turbine engines include complex systems that lubricate the fan when windmilling.